Life and The Volturi
by little santa
Summary: Aro mengirimkan undangan pada keluarga Cullen untuk mengunjunginya. Apa yang bakal terjadi ketika vampir-vampir keluarga Cullen mengunjungi Volterra? Konfrontasi? Perbincangan sahabat lama? Atau malah perburuan darah akibat dahaga tak tertahankan?


_Disclaimer: _The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but this fiction belongs to me.

Warning: karya seorang amatir yang berisi berbagai kekurangan.

**Selamat membaca!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dear<em> Edward dan Bella,<em>

_Bagaimana kabar kalian dan si kecil Renesmee? Setahun lebih berlalu dan rasanya sudah lama tak berjumpa. Aku ingin menemui anak perempuan kalian itu, kalau kalian tak keberatan. Kunjungilah kami bersama keluarga kalian. Pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka bagi kalian._

_Salam hangat,_

_Aro._

Dengan tangan masih memegang kertas surat putih berisi tulisan tangan yang terukir indah dan berwarna emas itu, aku menoleh untuk mengetahui reaksi Edward dan keluargaku. Tadi, saat amplop putih itu sampai ke tanganku dan aku membukanya, Rosalie langsung berdiri di sebelahku dan ikut membaca bersamaku. Pikirannya yang terdengar Edward lalu disuarakan dengan gumaman agar semua bisa ikut membaca, yang meskipun kecil, tapi tentu bisa didengar oleh Carlisle dan Esme yang sedang menonton berita, bahkan juga oleh Jacob yang sedang berduaan dengan Renesmee di teras.

Yang membuatku agak terkejut, tak seorang pun bereaksi berlebihan karena menerima surat tak disangka-sangka dari Italia itu. Pikiranku dengan cepat menganalisa. Alice? Tentu saja ia sudah tahu, bahkan sebelum surat itu ditulis Aro. Dan mengapa mereka semua—Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, dan Emmett—tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali? Tentu saja karena mereka juga sudah tahu sebelumnya. Lalu dari mana mereka tahu?

Ya Tuhan. Alice. Mengapa ia memberi tahu mereka semua, kecuali _aku_?

_Well_, itu yang harus kutanyakan. Begitu analisa pikiranku yang tak sampai semenit itu berakhir, Jacob dan Renesmee sudah berada di ruangan yang sama. Tanganku terulur untuk memeluk Renesmee, dan ia memelukku erat, lalu menyentuh wajahku. Pikirannya menunjukkan ketertarikan dan semangat yang tak pada tempatnya untuk berkunjung ke Volterra. Aku langsung kembali pada inti masalah. Ya ampun, aku bahkan lupa mempertanyakan apa alasan Aro ingin bertemu putriku.

"Kalian semua sudah tahu." Itu bukan pertanyaan, dan tak ada yang menanggapiku. "Kenapa hanya _aku_ yang tidak tahu?" protesku, terdengar seolah ditujukan untuk semuanya, tapi seisi ruangan tahu itu hanya tertuju pada Alice.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Bella. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kelewat khawatir mengenai Renesmee." Alice yang ada di ujung ruangan setengah menari menuju tempatku berdiri hanya dalam setengah detik.

Itu tidak benar. Setidaknya, itu _tadi_ tidak benar. Yang ada di pikiranku tadi hanyalah Aro yang ingin bertemu dengan Renesmee. Mungkin karena keunikannya? Atau bakatnya yang tidak biasa? Mungkin Aro ingin mempelajari jenis seperti putriku? Sekarang aku _khawatir_.

"Apa yang diinginkannya?" desisku.

"Tidak, ia hanya—"

"Apa yang bakal membuatku mengkhawatirkan Renesmee?" desakku. Lewat sudut mataku, aku melihat Renesmee menatap cemas ke arahku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bella." Alice mendesah. "Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan putrimu dalam damai. Itu saja. Kau tahu, setahun yang lalu, pertemuan kita dengannya..." desahnya, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Aku sempat membayangkan kembali pertemuan keluarga Cullen, Denali, Amazon, para nomaden, dan banyak vampir lainnya dengan keluarga Volturi yang hampir mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah, kalau saja Alice dan Jasper tidak menyelamatkan situasi dengan membawa saksi makhluk setengah imortal lainnya. Aku bergidik mendapati ingatan itu begitu kuat dan jernih di memoriku.

"Lalu apa yang perlu kukhawatirkan? Tidak ada kan?" Rasa cemas itu berangsur-angsur menjauh, lalu semakin jauh lagi mendengar suara Alice yang mengatakan tidak. Pasti ini pekerjaan Jasper.

Untuk memastikan, benar-benar hanya untuk membuatku melupakan rasa khawatir itu, aku menatap Edward. Matanya yang cokelat keemasan seolah memberi seulas senyum menenangkan padaku sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum separo favoritku. Rasa cemas dan khawatir yang sekarang tampak bodoh serta tak beralasan itu langsung lenyap sama sekali.

* * *

><p>Aku benar-benar tak bisa memercayai ketiga hal ini.<p>

Yang pertama, putriku ternyata sudah beranjak remaja. Kalau aku bisa menangis, air mataku pasti sudah membanjiri pipiku mengingat realita ini. Renesmee memang sudah merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama enam bulan yang lalu, tapi ia tumbuh sangat cepat. Gadis kecil itu—gadis kecilku—yang baru berusia _satu setengah tahun_, sekarang sudah terlihat seperti berusia _tiga belas tahun_. Tentu saja ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang—amat sangat—cantik. Aku sangat senang menyadari bahwa ia juga mewarisi wajah manusiaku, karena hal itu malah membuatnya semakin cantik. Hubungannya dengan Jacob semakin erat, dan sejauh Jacob selalu melindunginya dan tak pernah menyakitinya, aku selalu bahagia untuk Renesmee. Namun yang lebih tak bisa kupercaya adalah... aku bersumpah aku melihat mereka berciuman dua hari yang lalu! Tadinya aku dan Edward ingin mengajak Renesmee berburu. Kami lalu menghampirinya di belakang rumah, yang berakhir dengan momen saling tatap antara aku dan Edward karena kami sama-sama tak bisa bicara dan saling mengetahui isi pikiran masing-masing.

Oke, itu memang wajar. Renesmee sudah tiga belas tahun—atau setidaknya terlihat begitu—dan wajar saja bila ia berciuman dengan Jacob. Namun rasanya sedikit menyedihkan melihat gadis kecilku beranjak remaja. Delapan belas bulan yang lalu ia masih bocah kecil di dalam perutku, sementara sekarang ia sudah berciuman dengan sahabat baikku. Bagus sekali. Dan aku benar-benar tidak dapat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaanku. Barangkali itu cemburu? Aku langsung teringat pada saat pertama kali aku mengetahui Jacob meng-_imprint_ putriku, dan saat aku bilang padanya bahwa Renesmee baru saja jadi milikku, yang kemudian disahutinya dengan berkata bahwa ia bisa berbagi. Ada-ada saja.

Kedua. Dua hari lagi—terhitung sejak tadi pagi saat kami membaca surat dari Aro—kami akan berangkat ke Italia, mengunjungi keluarga Volturi di Volterra. Tak ada alasan bagi kami untuk menunda kepergian kami hingga sebulan seperti yang dilakukan keluarga Volturi untuk mempersiapkan seluruh dari mereka saat ingin "menegakkan keadilan" soal anak imortal yang ternyata sama sekali tidak ada. Sebenarnya aku ingin menundanya sampai seminggu lagi, atau kalau bisa, selama mungkin. Tapi Edward bilang itu hanya akan membuat Aro tak sabar menunggu dan akan membangkitkan ketidaksabarannya, yang akan mengakibatkan keluarga Volturi mencari-cari masalah dengan keluarga kami. Tidak, bukannya aku takut atau apa. Aku hanya belum bisa mengubah cara berpikirku seperti Edward dan keluargaku yang lain tentang Volturi yang mereka anggap sebagai fondasi perdamaian dan peradaban kami. Aku sudah takut dan antipati pada keluarga Volturi sejak aku pertama kali mengunjungi Volterra dan hampir terbunuh di sana apabila visi Alice tidak menyelamatkanku. Rasa antipatiku semakin diperkuat oleh Caius yang jelas sekali mencari gara-gara pada keluargaku setahun lebih yang lalu.

Dan yang tak bisa kupercaya, Jacob akan ikut bersama kami! Ke Italia! Mengunjungi _vampir-vampir _peminum darah manusia! Mengunjungi keluarga Volturi! Astaga. Aku bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas saat Aro berpikir sekilas tentang menjadikan para _werewolf_ itu sebagai anjing-anjing penjaga. Bagaimanapun, Jacob tetap sahabatku—di luar fakta bahwa ia adalah pacar putriku atau bahwa ia meng-_imprint_ Renesmee atau semacamnya. Aku langsung menolak keinginan Jacob sejak pertama kali terlontar dari mulutnya, tapi rupanya semua keluargaku berkhianat dan membiarkan Jacob ikut. Bahkan Edward. Ia beralasan bahwa kesulitan Jacob berpisah dengan Renesmee hampir sama sulitnya dengan kesulitan Edward berpisah denganku. Alasan Edward yang itu langsung membuatku bungkam, karena aku tahu itu benar.

Yang ketiga. Lebih daripada semuanya, ini benar-benar sinting! Menurut pikiran normal, apa sih yang harus dipersiapkan saat kau tahu kau akan mengunjungi kelompok vampir paling besar dan paling kuat sepanjang sejarah? Mempersiapkan diri dalam bentuk latihan bertarung, salah satunya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila diperlukan. Mempersiapkan kata-kata yang tepat saat berkunjung juga masih masuk akal. Mempersiapkan hadiah untuk menunjukkan keramahan? Itu juga masih bisa diterima.

Tapi ini? Coba tebak apa yang Alice sedang lakukan sekarang. Ia malah asyik berbelanja baju untuk kami semua. Menurutnya, kami harus tampil menawan karena kami adalah kelompok kedua terbesar setelah Volturi, dan pertemuan dalam damai kedua kelompok terbesar ini sangat jarang terjadi. Masih menurut pendapatnya, hal ini menyebabkan kami harus berpenampilan spesial dan membutuhkan baju baru. Huh, tapi ini Alice. Seharusnya memang aku tak perlu terkejut.

"Bella?" Suara terindah yang paling kusukai itu mengalun. Aku berbalik dan menyudahi lamunanku, kemudian mendapati Edward sedang tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya. Aku kelihatannya selalu membuatnya penasaran, entah kenapa.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan meraih wajahku dengan tangannya. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Kalau jantungku masih bisa berdetak, detaknya pasti sudah sangat cepat dan tak beraturan.

"Tentang tiga hal yang tak bisa kupercaya," gumamku di sela-sela ciuman kami.

"Apa saja?" Ia tertarik, lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

Aku mengeluh. "Tidak lebih penting dari ini," sahutku sambil memajukan wajahku.

"Benar," ia setuju, lalu bibirnya pun menyambut bibirku.

* * *

><p>Waktu berlalu cepat sekali. Tahu-tahu sudah waktunya. Rasanya kemarin aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berburu bersama Edward, Renesmee, dan Jacob. Yang kulakukan selain itu? Seingatku aku hanya terkagum-kagum membaca tulisan hasil karya Renesmee, yang sudah bisa menulis cerita pendek dengan konflik mengagumkan yang biasanya diciptakan orang dewasa.<p>

Ceritanya tentang kasih seorang ibu bernama Sarah kepada anak perempuannya yang diberinya nama Claire. Renesmee bilang nama itu didapatnya dari cerita Jacob tentang objek _imprint _Quil—seorang gadis kecil bernama Claire. Suatu malam, Claire menyeberang jalan raya untuk melarikan diri saat bertengkar dengan Sarah, namun Sarah lalu berusaha menyusulnya, dan kejadiaan naas itu pun terjadi. Sebuah mini van yang memanfaatkan kelengangan jalan itu melesat cepat bagai angin. Begitu cepatnya sehingga maut yang menjemput itu bahkan tak terasa. Tubuh Claire yang bersimbah darah berada dalam pelukan tangan ibunya yang kaku dan dingin saat ditemukan penduduk sekitar. Nyawa mereka berdua tak terselamatkan karena usaha Sarah untuk menyingkirkan Claire dari jalur mini van itu gagal dan malah melayangkan nyawanya sendiri.

Cerita itu bagus sekali, menurutku. Begitu juga menurut Edward, yang bahkan sudah mengetahui ceritanya saat Renesmee baru memikirkannya. Aku bahkan tak tahu dari mana ia belajar menulis cerita. Tapi—lagi-lagi—seharusnya aku memang tak perlu terkejut. Edward bisa melakukan apa saja; _well_, kalau begitu sama halnya dengan putri_nya_.

Kami berangkat dengan pesawat paling pagi yang bisa kami dapatkan; pukul empat pagi. Wajar saja Renesmee masih tertidur bahkan hingga pesawat mulai lepas landas. Sebenarnya kami bisa saja berlari ke Italia, namun adanya Jacob dan Renesmee yang memiliki keterbatasan tenaga menutup kemungkinan tersebut. Edward sempat menawarkan sambil menggodaku apabila aku ingin berlari saja sementara Jacob dan Renesmee tetap naik pesawat bersama Carlisle dan yang lainnya, tapi aku menolak karena itu hanya akan membuat waktu kebersamaan Renesmee dengan Jacob lebih banyak sementara denganku malah sebaliknya. Edward juga kelihatannya enggan tidak pergi bersama-sama dengan Renesmee, jadi ia tak mengulangi tawarannya lagi.

Kami semua diam membisu, termasuk Edward di sisi kiriku. Aku tak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaanku, atau keluargaku memang menjadi lebih muram belakangan ini? Sebentuk rasa gelisah perlahan-lahan merambati diriku. Jasper langsung merasakannya, sehingga ia bertanya, "Ada apa, Bella?"

Edward menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya, lalu aku menggeleng lemah dan mencoba tersenyum. "Tenang, Bella. Tak ada yang perlu kau gelisahkan," kata Jasper, dan perasaan gelisah itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Edward terlihat masih penasaran, tapi syukurlah ia tak bertanya lagi.

"Bella?" panggil Jacob yang duduk di sisi kiri Edward. Aku duduk di sebelah kanan Edward, sementara Renesmee tertidur di kursi kananku. "Bolehkah aku bertukar tempat denganmu?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Oh, _please_, Jacob. Renesmee bahkan belum bangun." Aku tak akan bertukar tempat dengannya. Tempat mana lagi yang lebih nyaman selain bila sosok yang paling kaucintai di dunia duduk di sebelah kirimu, sementara putrimu yang juga putrinya duduk di sebelah kananmu?

Hasilnya, selama berjam-jam perjalanan menuju Volterra, Jacob cemberut dan tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Renesmee yang sedang tertidur. Lucunya, begitu Jacob tertidur, selang lima menit kemudian Renesmee-lah yang terbangun. Ia tertawa manis begitu aku memberitahunya Jacob baru saja tertidur.

Aku teringat sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Alice?" panggilku. "Apa yang bakal terjadi?" tanyaku sedikit bersemangat sekaligus penasaran.

"Aro akan menanyakan Renesmee tentang beberapa hal karena ia penasaran. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu melakukannya; ia hanya tinggal menyentuh Edward untuk mencukupi rasa ingin tahunya, tapi sepertinya ia menyukai Renesmee dan ingin mengobrol dengan putrimu itu," suara Alice bergumam cepat yang tak mungkin ditangkap telinga manusia normal.

Renesmee menyentuhku, lalu menoleh ke belakang sedikit untuk menyentuh Alice. _Kupikir aku akan menyukainya juga_, pikirnya. Ia lalu membayangkan wajah Aro yang ramah dan rapuh. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya wajah vampir bisa terlihat begitu... rapuh.

"Ia akan memberinya hadiah?" gumam Edward tiba-tiba, seperti hanya bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Alice mengangguk.

"Aro akan memberinya hadiah? Hadiah ulang tahun?" tebakku pada Edward.

Edward tersenyum sekilas. "Ya, hadiah ulang tahun yang terlambat," ejeknya.

"Yang terpenting niatnya," sergahku.

"Apa yang akan diberikannya, Alice?" Renesmee kecilku yang sudah beranjak remaja itu bertanya penuh semangat.

"Curang kalau aku memberitahumu. Lihat saja nanti—itu sebabnya kertas kado diciptakan di dunia ini, kan?" canda Alice sambil mencubit pipi Renesmee. Renesmee berusaha balas mencubit pipi Alice, tapi sayangnya pipi Alice sama sekali tak bisa dicubit. Ia kemudian pura-pura cemberut, dan langsung memaniskan wajahnya begitu Jacob terbangun dan membuka matanya. Aku tertawa, diiringi suara tawa lainnya. Penumpang pesawat lain melirik penasaran. Sebagian dari mereka melirik wajahku dengan tatapan iri sekaligus memuja. Aku sudah mulai agak terbiasa dengan pandangan sejenis itu, sebenarnya. Tapi meskipun aku tahu aku cantik, aku tak bisa mencegah rasa iri bercampur terintimidasi melihat wajah Rosalie dan rambut pirangnya yang sempurna. Aku langsung secara otomatis membandingkan wajah yang kulihat di cermin dan wajahnya. Setelah itu—biasanya—baru aku akan merasakan kepercayaan diriku kembali.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Edward membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak penting," sahutku, tapi tatapan Edward tidak lepas dari wajahku, menuntut jawaban. "Hmm. Hanya Rosalie yang sangat cantik dan bagaimana itu kadang membuatku iri," aku meringis. Aku tahu Rosalie bisa mendengarnya meskipun aku berbisik pelan sekali. Biarkanlah. Tak ada salahnya memuji orang—atau vampir, kalau kau lebih puas dengan sebutan itu—sekali-kali.

"Kadang-kadang—atau bahkan selalu—pikiranmu amat tak terduga," desahnya. Lalu ia mengernyit. "Ia memang cantik," ia mengakui, "tapi aku takkan menggunakan kata cantik bila kau duduk di sini sebagai pembandingnya." Terdengar desisan dari belakang, disusul suara tawa Jasper dan tawa kecil Alice, lalu suara Emmett yang mengatakan "kau lebih cantik dari apapun bagiku" pada Rosalie. Aku nyengir mendengarnya.

Sesuatu menarik-narik ingatanku, tapi aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Semenit kemudian baru aku merasa familier dengan kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Edward. Ah! Itu kalimat yang diucapkannya di Pulau Esme saat aku memuji bulan yang cantik waktu kami berenang. Ingatan itu sangat samar karena pasti itu termasuk di dalam ingatan manusiaku, tapi aku berusaha memikirkannya agar aku terus mengingat memori termanis itu dalam benakku.

Edward sepertinya sadar aku sedang memutar kembali memori bulan madu kami di Pulau Esme, jadi ia menambahkan, "Kemarin malam... adalah malam terbaik sepanjang eksistensiku."

Aku tersenyum senang mendapati bahwa aku ternyata masih ingat kalimat itu—dan mengapa ia mengatakannya. Ia balas tersenyum—bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum separo favoritku.

Kadang hidup bisa jadi sangat sempurna.

* * *

><p>Pesawat mendarat mulus di Italia beberapa jam kemudian, nyaris tanpa guncangan. Begitu keluar dari bandara, aku terkejut sekali begitu melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang tidak asing, meskipun aku baru menemuinya sekali seumur hidupku. Tentu saja aku ingat. Pertemuan itu terjadi saat aku sudah bertransformasi, sehingga ingatanku tak perlu diragukan. Ia, dengan penampilannya yang berantakan—agak tidak beradab jika dibandingkan dengan kami—menghampiri kami dengan sebentuk senyum di wajahnya.<p>

Dan tentu saja aku ingat namanya.

Zafrina.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku—bangunan berarsitektur kuno yang terlihat kokoh meskipun usianya pasti sudah ribuan tahun. Ternyata ada banyak sekali hal yang luput dari perhatianku saat aku kesini beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas. Sekarang semuanya terlihat berkali-kali lebih jelas dan jernih. Lagipula, karena dulu aku berada di sini dalam keadaan ketakutan, tentu saja aku tak bisa memerhatikan banyak hal. Berbeda dengan suasana hatiku sekarang yang sedikit penasaran dan tak sabar, tertular rasa bersemangat Renesmee yang ditunjukkannya berulang-ulang saat ia menyentuh wajahku. Secara otomatis aku teringat rasa khawatirku yang tak beralasan itu, lalu buru-buru berusaha mengenyahkannya sebelum Jasper menyadarinya.

Zafrina berjalan di sampingku, bergandengan dengan Renesmee—aku masih heran atas kehadiran Zafrina, dan ia berjanji untuk memberitahuku nanti, setelah pertemuan dengan keluarga Volturi ini selesai. Mungkin ini hanya aku yang terlalu berprasangka, tapi aku sempat mengira wajahnya sedikit terlihat bingung saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

Jacob menunggu di hotel yang kami pesan atas saranku yang disetujui semua pihak, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tadi ia bersikeras bahwa ia ingin selalu berada di dekat Renesmee untuk melindunginya. Ia pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan Renesmee sekarang. Benar-benar kekhawatiran yang tak perlu. Akhirnya ia pun dengan berat hati setuju setelah aku mengatakan bahwa kami hanya sebentar, mungkin sehari atau dua hari.

Gianna, resepsionis cantik di Volterra yang seingatku dulu masih manusia, sekarang jantungnya sudah tak berdetak lagi, dan telah menjelma menjadi wanita yang lebih sempurna daripada dulu. Ia mengantarkan kami ke depan ruangan yang dulu hampir menjadi tempat kematianku, lalu meninggalkan kami dengan sedikit terburu-buru, entah mengapa. Aku bergidik.

Aku menghela napas saat tangan Carlisle, yang berjalan paling depan, terulur untuk membuka pintu. Hal terakhir yang kusadari adalah pintu kuno itu terbuka sebelum segala sesuatunya terjadi dengan cepat.

Dari balik pintu yang terbuka tadi, aku—dan aku yakin kami semua—melihat belasan mayat manusia terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah berceceran. Gelas-gelas tinggi, seperti gelas yang biasa dipakai untuk minum bir, berisi cairan berwarna merah segar—aku tahu itu darah manusia—diletakkan di atas sebuah meja kaca yang tampak kontras dengan interior ruangan. Baunya membakar tenggorokanku sehingga aku spontan memutuskan untuk berhenti bernapas. Bau itu membakar tenggorokan kami semua—baunya begitu menggoda—dan menyebabkan mata kami setengah sinting karena dahaga. Dengan cepat, aku menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga Volturi sedang mempersiapkan jamuan. Lebih buruknya, aku menyadari bahwa jamuan itu, yang mengakibatkan belasan manusia tak bersalah terbunuh, dipersiapkan untuk kami.

Zafrina hampir melangkah masuk untuk memuaskan dahaganya, namun segera setelahnya, aku menahan tangannya dan menyentakkannya. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, dan Alec menatap kami dengan terkejut, lalu, secara serentak, benar-benar serentak, sehingga mereka terlihat seperti dikomando, lima pasang mata merah kehausan menatap gadis remaja di samping Zafrina.

Aku menyadari situasi yang terjadi, dan merasa sangat panik sekaligus marah sehingga gerakanku meningkat menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Itu bagus. Aku menarik tangan Renesmee dan setengah menyeretnya keluar dari tempat itu, lebih cepat daripada panah yang melesat cepat begitu lepas dari busurnya. Keluargaku mengikutiku dengan kecepatan nyaris sama, dan, sialnya, sama halnya dengan Aro dan yang lainnya. Wajah ramahnya lenyap, digantikan wajah penuh hasrat dan kehausan akan darah.

Aku tetap berlari secepat kilat, dan kemarahanku membantuku melemparkan perisaiku dengan lebih mudah pada gadis yang ikut berlari di sebelahku. Kupastikan ia aman dari serangan Jane atau siapapun yang dapat melumpuhkannya. Kurang dari setengah menit sejak pintu kuno keluarga Volturi dibuka oleh Carlisle, kami semua, tanpa kecuali, sudah berada di sebuah lapangan terbuka yang besarnya hanya setengah lapangan tempat dulu kami dan keluarga Volturi bertemu—sekaligus tempat kami melawan vampir-vampir baru ciptaan Riley beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jangan mendekat!" suaraku melengking berbahaya, ditujukan pada Aro dan keluarga Volturi sisanya yang belum berhasil mengendalikan diri. Kulirik sepintas, seluruh keluargaku, tak terkecuali Jasper, sudah berhasil. Aro dan yang lainnya setidaknya masih berada sepuluh meter di depanku dan mereka semua, untungnya, berjalan pelan, entah mengapa.

Edward tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depanku. Lalu kuperhatikan, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, dan Emmett; semuanya berdiri berjejer di depan Renesmee, memberi perlindungan maksimal. Sesuatu berdering keras di pikiranku, mengingatkan. Aku buru-buru melemparkan perisaiku pada seluruh keluargaku, tapi terlalu cepat sehingga perisai itu memantul kembali. Aku mencoba kembali setelah menenangkan diriku sendiri, kali ini perlahan-lahan... dan berhasil. Aku meneliti apakah perisai itu sudah membungkus seluruh keluargaku, dan ternyata aku mendapat jawaban ya. Sebisa mungkin aku mempertahankan perisai itu tetap pada tempatnya.

Samar, namun cepat, di pikiranku terlintas cerita pendek yang ditulis Renesmee. Aku langsung teringat pada Sarah dan Claire yang berakhir pada kematian. Apakah Renesmee sudah mengetahuinya? Apa putriku juga sudah memiliki insting tentang hal ini? Air mataku pasti sudah menetes sekarang bila aku masih manusia.

"Aku sayang padamu," bisikku penuh emosi di telinga Renesmee. Aku tak tahu bagaimana akhir dari semua ini. Aku memutuskan bahwa lebih baik mengatakannya sekarang daripada terlambat. Gejolak emosi itu membuat perisaiku terlepas dan aku menyadarinya dengan terkejut. Pelan-pelan, kukembangkan lagi perisaiku itu.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Momma." Rasanya ini familiar. Percakapan seperti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

Edward menoleh sekilas dengan tatapan tak setuju atas percakapanku dengan Renesmee yang terdengar seperti ucapan perpisahan. Aku melihat keoptimisan yang tak biasa di matanya. Tapi toh hal itu tidak membuat kegelisahanku lepas dari pikiranku.

Keluarga Volturi tak mau menyerah. Mereka tetap melangkah menuju kami dengan tatapan sinting karena dahaga.

"Zafrina, _please_?" gumam Edward pelan dan cepat sekali.

Aku tahu maksudnya. Ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rencana kami dulu, saat kami memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apabila kami bertarung melawan keluarga Volturi. Memanfaatkan kemampuanku sebagai perisai, aku hanya harus melindungi keluargaku selama mungkin agar mereka luput dari bakat-bakat istimewa Jane dan Alec. Zafrina yang bisa membuat orang lain melihat gambar yang diinginkannya, hanya harus membuat gambar hitam kelam agar keluarga Volturi tak bisa melihat untuk sementara. Lalu, lalu... Kami akan menghabisi _mereka_, karena keuntungan jelas berpihak pada kami, akibat dari kebutaan yang dialami keluarga Volturi. Sebenarnya mereka masih bisa saja menyerang dengan mata-mata yang buta, dengan memanfaatkan indra penciuman dan kepekaan luar biasa atau apalah, tapi ketidakbisaan mereka untuk melihat akan sangat membantu kami dan jauh memperkecil kemungkinan mereka untuk menang.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan aku dan Zafrina.

Lima vampir kehausan itu berhenti berjalan dan bergidik karena kebutaan yang dialami mereka. Zafrina menatap mereka tanpa berkedip, sepertinya sedang membanting tulang untuk mempertahankan kebutaan itu selama yang ia bisa. Seperempat detik, setengah detik, sedetik... dan belum ada yang bergerak. Detik yang terasa sangat panjang dan mematikan. Aku memeriksa perisaiku lagi, hanya untuk memastikan perisai itu masih melindungi orang-orang yang seharusnya.

Wajah Aro tampak begitu frustasi, namun lebih daripada dirinya atau siapapun yang terlihat sejauh mataku memandang, Jane dan Alec tampak jauh lebih frustasi. Jelas mereka tak pernah mengalami hal ini. Bagaimana tidak, bila mereka memiliki bakat luar biasa yang bisa membuat orang merasa amat sangat, benar-benar kesakitan; atau justru tak bisa merasakan apa-apa bahkan saat maut datang menjemput.

Sekejap kemudian, Aro terlihat kembali memegang kontrol dirinya. Ia berusaha bersuara dalam gelap, "Tolong, _please_, hentikan." Suaranya bernada memohon.

Kami semua membeku. Semudah _ini_kah keluarga Volturi menyerah?

"Kami tak akan menyakiti anak kalian—Renesmee. Aku menjanjikan hal itu," ia berusaha bersuara lagi.

Kami saling bertukar pandang. Aro begitu meyakinkan, dan tampaknya, Jane dan yang lainnya juga sudah menemukan kontrol diri mereka kembali. Mata-mata menyeramkan yang sarat dahaga itu berangsur-angsur lenyap, digantikan sorot mata frustasi yang amat sangat. Kalau aku tidak salah, aku sempat melihat sorot menyesal di mata Aro, Caius, dan yang lainnya.

Namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan perisai yang melindungi keluargaku. Belum.

Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya Zafrina melepaskan gambar hitam kelam yang gelap itu dari pikiran setiap orang, setelah Edward mengangguk sekilas memberi tanda padanya. Mata merah jernih kelima vampir itu terbuka, dan mereka pun tersenyum lega, sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak bernapas.

"Halo," sapa Aro yang sudah kembali dengan keramahan wajahnya itu. "Kalau boleh, kami memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kejadian tak terduga ini. Kami sedang menyiapkan jamuan terbaik untuk kedatangan kalian, dan aku meminta maaf karena tidak mengetahui kalian akan datang saat itu."

"Tentu saja kami memaafkan kalian, teman lama," sahut Carlisle kalem. Edward mengernyit.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Reaksi Aro sepertinya berlebihan. Ia lalu berjalan beberapa langkah, diikuti empat vampir lainnya. "Jadi, mana dia si kecil yang berbakat?"

Peganganku di tangan Renesmee semakin kuat. Renesmee menyentuh wajahku. _Tidak apa-apa, Momma_. Lalu dengan lembut ia melepaskan tanganku dan aku membiarkannya. Pasrah. Renesmee berjalan melewati Edward dan Carlisle di depannya, lalu menyentuh wajah Aro saat ia sudah cukup dekat. Ternyata sejak tadi aku mengikuti langkah Renesmee tanpa sadar.

"Sekarang sudah tidak. Maafkan soal kejadian tadi, Manis," jawab Aro terhadap apapun yang dipikirkan Renesmee itu. Sepertinya ia menanyakan apakah Aro masih haus.

Renesmee menyentuh wajah Aro lagi.

"Ya, Alice benar. Aku menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan keterlambatannya yang keterlaluan." Aro menggeleng menyesal.

Seperti dua kali sebelumnya, Renesmee menyentuh Aro lagi, dan begitulah mereka bercakap-cakap hingga berjam-jam kemudian, yang dilanjutkan di ruang keluarga setelah semua darah dibersihkan.

Aku menghembuskan napas. Pertemuan yang... agak tak terduga. Tapi yang tak terduga kan tidak selalu buruk.

* * *

><p>"Instingku berkata bahwa aku harus ke Italia. Dan meskipun dorongan hati itu tak beralasan, kuikuti saja karena sudah lama aku tak memiliki dorongan hati apapun. Sesampainya di Italia, aku ingat bahwa keluarga Volturi menetap di sana. Maka aku pergi ke Volterra. Sebelum bertemu kalian di luar bandara, aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa bertemu mereka untuk sekadar berbincang. Lalu aku malah bertemu kalian, dan ternyata kalian memiliki tujuan yang sama," cerita Zafrina soal alasannya berada di Italia pada waktu yang sama.<p>

Sekarang aku sedang dalam pesawat kembali menuju Washington. Zafrina ikut karena ia ingin menginap—atau tepatnya berkunjung, karena ia _tidak_ akan tidur—di rumah kami. Ia tampak cocok dan senang sekali bermain dengan Renesmee.

Segalanya berakhir sempurna. Lebih rumit dan menegangkan daripada yang kubayangkan, sebenarnya. Tapi toh pertemuan itu berakhir juga. Kami "menginap" selama dua hari di sana, seperti yang kujanjikan pada Jacob. Begitu kami menjemput Jacob di hotel, ia langsung memeluk Renesmee dengan kehati-hatian lebih dari yang mungkin dimilikinya saat memeluk boneka porselen. Aku menggeleng-geleng dan Edward berdecak melihatnya.

Renesmee mendapat hadiah dari keluarga Volturi berupa sebuah mahkota cantik berwarna yang bermata merah jambu kecil-kecil. Mahkotanya benar-benar cantik, sangat sesuai bila dipakai oleh Renesmee yang tak ada duanya. Meskipun aku tak begitu mengetahui harga permata atau berlian dan segala macamnya itu, namun aku cukup yakin harga mata-mata kecil merah jambu itu bisa menghasilkan puluhan juta bila diuangkan.

Begitu ia menceritakan pada Aro bahwa ia baru menyelesaikan cerita pendeknya plus menceritakan isinya secara mendetail, ia juga mendapat bonus buku-buku koleksi Aro, dan beberapa di antaranya ditulis oleh Jane Austen, yang sempat membuatku menoleh tertarik. Dua hari itu kami habiskan dengan bersenang-senang dan menikmati jamuan keluarga Volturi apabila Renesmee sedang tidur.

Sekarang keluargaku sudah mulai ramai lagi, tidak sesuram saat perjalanan pergi kami menuju Volterra. Jasper seringkali mengendalikan suasana agar suasana tetap riang gembira. Emmett mulai kembali sering menggodaku—aku heran ia tak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk menggodaku. Alice mulai bawel seperti biasa. Rosalie menjadi lebih ramah padaku; apalagi pada Renesmee. Carlisle dan Esme sedang asyik mengobrol tentang sejarah perang dunia kedua. Jacob—_well_, ia sedang tidur dengan Renesmee yang juga tertidur di pangkuannya.

Edward?

Ia sepertinya bosan setengah mati di pesawat dan tak berhasil menemukan apapun untuk dikerjakan, sehingga... sekarang bibirnya menempel pada bibirku. Lagi-lagi aku bersyukur karena jantungku tak bisa lagi berdetak, karena kalau bisa, aku pasti sudah merasa sangat malu sekarang karena detak jantung yang berantakan itu pasti bisa didengarnya.

Pernahkah kau mendengar kalimat-kalimat ini; "siapa bilang hidup itu adil?" atau "hidup memang tak pernah adil" saat seseorang sedang mengeluh tentang kesulitan hidupnya? Mungkin memang hanya sedikit yang pernah berkata bahwa hidup itu adil. Atau bahkan memang tidak ada. Namun aku punya satu pertanyaan bagus. Bisakah hidup jadi lebih adil saat semua persoalan berakhir sempurna, dan lebih lagi saat kau dikelilingi begitu banyak orang kaucintai dan mencintaimu?

Tempat dimana Edward dan Renesmee berada, di situlah aku merasa inilah tempatku seharusnya berada. _Well_, aku sedang berada di tempat itu sekarang, dan mudah-mudahan untuk selamanya.

Kalau memang belum pernah ada orang yang mengatakannya, biarlah aku menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya. Dengarkan aku.

Ternyata.

Hidup itu adil.

**FIN**

A/N: Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Silakan tuliskan di _review_ ya, terima kasih. :)


End file.
